tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
Ficional News
FUBC acquiantion by? Globe announce the merger of FUBC to rename FUBC to Globe United Broadcast Center (GUBC). Sale was completed in March 15, 2017 GUBC will be owned by Globe GUBC will own GSat Direct TV but iGSat Broadband was acquired by Globe and GNN was acquired by ABS-CBN and merged to ANC. GSat Direct TV seals deal with Disney, ABS-CBN, GMA, TV5, NBCUniversal, ITV, Music Choice and BBC Worldwide but retain deal with Knowledge Channel Foundation (which owned by ABS-CBN and DepEd), AFN, Sports Illustrated, Turner and more. They will add Yey!, Disney Channel, Disney Junior, BBC Earth, Hyper, Colours, GMA HD, ABS-CBN HD, DZMM Teleradyo, CineMo!, Kampamilya Box Office, ANC (replacing GNN), Jeepney TV, S+A HD, HLN, BBC World News, Toonami, O Shopping, BabyTV, Fox Crime, NickToons, Tag, Bloomberg TV Philippines, ERT World, Myx, BEAM, NHK World Premium, Cinema One, eGG HD, Disney XD and More to GSat Channel List GSat Direct TV will abandon the iconic Satellite Dish-like logo in favor of Globe-based logo. unlike other Cable and Satellite TV providers (which drops HBO channels), GSat will not drop HBO but they will add HBO Hits, HBO Family, HBO Signature, Red by HBO and Dreamworks Channel to GSat Channel list. GSat Direct TV will now offer Satellite Dish for RV in partnership with King (Satellite and Speaker) to call King Bayan. iGSat Broadband becomes Globe Satellite Broadband GNN (formerly owned by FUBC (which renamed to GUBC)) was merged to ANC then ANC was added to Destiny Cable Analog Channel 8 and GSat Channel 101. Dream Satellite suddenly merged to GSat Direct TV to add more channels. All Dream Satellite Plans was transited to GSat Platium Package. GSat is planned to launch Live TV (aside from Globe IPTV) it called GSat Live Per Pay GSat Live Per Pay It was launched in May 15, 2017 Deals includes ABS-CBN, GMA, Ginx, Music Choice, Sinclair, NBCUniversal, AFN, Sony, ITV and more. GSat Live Per Pay Channel List *ABS-CBN HD (Free) *S+A (Free) *CineMo! (Free) *Yey! (Free) *Knowledge Channel (Free) *DZMM Teleradyo (Free) *Ginx eSports TV (exclusive to GSat Live Per Pay) *KBO *Myx *Lifestyle *S+A HD *Myxlternate (simucast of Myx TV (TFC)) (exclusive to GSat Live Per Pay) *Jeepney TV *O Shopping (Free) *Velvet (Refurbished) (exclusive to GSat Live Per Pay) *Maxxx (Refurbished) *GMA HD (Free) *TV5 (Free) *CNN Philippines (Free) *ZooMoo (Exclusive to GSat Live Per Pay) *All Music Choice Channels (also available on GSat Channel 1000-1050) (Free) *PTV (Free) *IBC (Free) *AksyonTV (Free) *AFN Prime (Free) *AFN Movie *AFN News *AFN Sports HD (exclusive to GSat Live per Pay) *AFN Spectrum (exclusive to GSat Live Per Pay) *TBD TV (exclusive to GSat Live per Pay) (Free) *UNTV (Free) *Universal Channel HD *E! HD *CNBC *AXN HD *Animax *Sony Channel *ITV Choice HD (Free) *Rai Italia *TV5Monde *TV5Monde Style HD *ANC (Free) *GPC *Nick Jr (Free) *Nickelodeon *Boomerang *Cartoon Network *NickToons *eGG HD Scrapped channels *Channel 8i (reason: Shuttedown) *GNN (reason: merged to ANC) Plan *Free: all for all accounts who dont have Any Load *30 days free trial subscription: free for first time users *1 month Subscription: ₱39 *6 months subscription: ₱199 *12 months subscription: ₱399 New Plan *GPinoy: remained ₱99 (with new channels: BBC Earth, Myx, Yey!, DZMM Teleradyo and CineMo!) *Family Package: remained ₱300 (with new channels: ITV Choice, AFN Pulse, Golf Philippines SD, BBC World News, BBC First, BEAM TV and Cinema One) *Executive Package: dropped to ₱350 (with New Channels: Disney Channel, Disney Junior, Disney XD, E!, ABS-CBN HD, GMA HD, S+A HD, ANC HD, Star Chinese Channel, Star Plus, Zee TV, Zee Cinema, Zee Anmol and The Aquarium Channel HD) *Platium Package: dropped to ₱400 (with new channels: Sony Gem, Sony ONE, eGG HD and Jeepney TV) *Super Platium Package (New): ₱450 *Premium Package (with KBO) (New): ₱500 Sun aquired by Globe??? PLDT announce to sell Sun Broadband to Globe to boost Globe Internet. The sale complete in April 2017 Sun Broadband become part to Globe Team (Globe, TM, ABS-CBNmobile and Sun) All Sun Sim Cards and Phones are minaged to GSM. Sun Broadband will offer Netflix, Hooq, Disney, GSat reload, Cartoon Network, Spotify, NBA and Smule. SkyDirect and Cignal announce merger when Sun was acquired by Globe; PLDT and Sky will announce to merge SkyDirect with Cignal to form SkyCignal. The merger complete in May 2017. SkyCignal will offer Currect Cignal and SkyDirect Channels (like Yey!, Knowledge Channel, Hyper, Life TV and more) and new channels (Nicktoons, BBC Earth and ERT World) SkyCignal will owned by 50% PLDT and 50% Sky. Globe is teaming up with AIS, Astro, Singtel, K+ (Canal+), First Media and PCCW to make GAllieance Globe announce to make a alliance with AIS, Astro, Singtel, Optus, K+, First Media and PCCW (owner of Now TV) to name GAllience, the allience opened in August 1, 2017 Its by Globe, TM, ABS-CBNmobile, Sun, AIS, Astro, Singtel, Optus, K+, First Media and PCCW. GAllience can call and text anybody in Philippines, Thailand, Singapore, Malaysia, Vietnam, Australia, Indonesia and Hong Kong. GAllience can offer AIS Play, Now Everywhere, Singtel TV Now, Netflix, Globe IPTV, First Media Now, Tribe, K+, Cartoon Network, Hooq and more. The rival is PLDTlliance (by PLDT, Smart, TNT, True Thailand, UniFi, Starhub, Netnam, MyRepublic, HKBN and iSelect). GNN Final Sign-Off Date revealed After Globe acquired FUBC, GNN will finaly shutdown at April 30, 2017 (11:59:59 PM) after Oras sa Kotattom All GNN Programs (except Some programs, which moved to Lifestyle) and NewsFlash will be moved to ANC ANC (GNN feed) will first sign on at May 1, 2017 (5:30am) with Early Edition. ANC (GNN feed) wont sign off but Its stations will sign off at 11 pm.